


avalance shorts

by SJAandDWfan



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, so far there's only one oops?, the prompts i manage to keep under 1000 words go HERE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: On the rare occasion that I write something under 1000 words, it will be put here as part of a collection of shorts. There's only one so far, but enjoy :)





	avalance shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You're an idiot. I've met smarter sandwiches."

“I didn’t need your help!” Ava protests, brushing the non-existent dust from that stupid blazer she always wears. Sara huffs in annoyance.

“You’re welcome,” she says. “Or did you forget how I just saved your life? Again.”

“You didn’t save my life,” Ava mutters.

“Oh, really? Cause I think that sword would’ve stabbed you in the neck, but I guess if you can survive that...” Sara rolls her eyes at Ava’s stubbornness. Every damn time.

“Whatever,” Ava turns away from her. “I didn’t need saving. Not by you.”

That stings a little bit. Sara advances on her, unwilling to let it slide. “Hey, what’s your problem with me?”

“My problem is that you’re the ringleader of the most reckless and irresponsible team I have ever had the misfortune to meet.” Ava says, and Sara gets her now.

“You just don’t like being in control of a situation, I understand.” Sara’s actually trying really hard to be civil, but there’s something about Ava that just gets under her skin. “But we know what we’re doing. We’re not dumb.”

“Not dumb?” Ava laughs. “You’re an idiot. I’ve met smarter sandwiches!”

“Sandwiches, really?” Sara raises her eyebrows. “And hey, I’ve survived so far.”

“You’ve been declared legally dead twice,” Ava deadpans.

Sara waves it off. “Point is, I’m alive right now.”

“Yeah, and if you carry on the way you do that will change!” Ava shouts, and Sara’s taken aback at her tone.

“Are you... worried?” She questions cautiously, and Ava glares at her.

“Of course not,” she says, but Sara’s good at reading people, and she knows Ava’s lying. She decides to try a different tactic.

“Look, this is why we’re a team. If one of us is in trouble that we can’t get out of by ourselves, we make it our mission to save them. We’ve got each other’s backs.” Sara takes a step closer to Ava, who is regarding her warily. “And whether you like it or not, we’ve got your back too. Well, I have, at least.”

Ava looks at her with an unreadable expression for a long moment. “You’re an idiot,” she says again, but there’s no sharpness to it this time. She just sounds tired. “Try not to get killed. Again.”

“Ouch,” Sara laughs. “I can count on you to save me, right?”

Ava rolls her eyes and looks away. “I mean, I’d get reprimanded if I let you die, so... I guess.”

“You really do care,” Sara teases, holding a hand over her heart. For a second, she thinks she sees a quirk at the corner of Ava’s lips, but it’s gone as soon as it came. “Try not to get killed, either.”

Sara’s not blind, she knows it means more to both of them than that. But clearly Ava’s not ready to face a reality in which she cares about her yet, so she’ll wait. Something tells her it’s going to be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much! If you want to prompt me, my tumblr is @ilovemyships - it might take me a little while but I will do my absolute best to write them! Alternately, just swing by and say hey, I promise I'm friendly!


End file.
